


Baby

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You and Levi have a six month old baby who can’t go to sleep, and it’s Levi’s turn to put her back to bed.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Levi x reader

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT it’s depressing I know I’m upset too, I don’t own you either or the GIF below.

Warnings: swearing, mild mention of blood, Levi being soft for once

Please don’t repost,

It must have been about three in the morning when the screaming began, the tiny high pitched shrieks tore through the walls of your bedroom causing you and your husband to stir in the bed sheets, a low groan slipping from your lips as you tired to peel open your groggy eyes. You could feel Levi’s arm still wrapped around your stomach, your body pressed against his own, his nose buried in your hair as a huff of annoyance blew from his lips at the disruption to his slumber.

He loved his daughter but sometimes, in times like these, he felt like he could feed her to to the titans.

It was still dark in your bedroom, the sun not even having yet made an appearance the world still sleeping. You were too comfortably tucked into bed beside your lover to get up straight away, the pillow trying to pull you back into a slumber. But your baby’s screams were stronger then the urge to sleep, groaning you removed Levi’s arm from around you pulling the covers back letting the cool air hit your exposed skin a shiver running through you spine as your bare feet made contact with the stone floor.

Kuchel Isabel Ackerman has been a constant thorn in your side when it came to sleep, you had apologised to all the scout members who had been woken by her everyday and they had all replied with the usual “it’s fine.” or “don’t worry.” You didn’t think every single one of them meant it though, their heavy bags under their eyes evident of their lack of sleep at the hands of your daughter. You understood their slight annoyance but you figured they were too scared to say anything in fear of what your husband would do to them. You had given birth to Kuchel six months ago, it had been quite a steady birth as far as they go and Levi had been by your side all the way through giving you reassurance and scolding the baby for causing his wife so much discomfort. Hange and Erwin had also been there, they were outside of course waiting despite Hange’s whines to see the “miracle child of birth”. Levi had grown fed up of her whining and had let her see some of the birth, she took one look at the bloodied bed sheets and had quickly left, pale and sickened. But once your daughter was born any pain you had felt had sunk to the back of your mind as you had watched Levi wash her down in a nearby basen before handing her to you, your husband sitting beside you on the bed just staring at the gorgeous girl in your arms and arm wrapped around your shoulders as he whispered his compliments.

All that seemed so far away now. The heavenly joys of new found parent hood replaced with exasperation and grumpy cursings at your daughters hellish screams.

“Where are you going?” Levi asked from his position on the bed, you rubbed your hazy eyes and stretched yawning.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just ask me that.” you growled lazily standing from the bed still not fully awake, you began to move away towards the door but stopped when you felt Levi place a hand on your shoulder.

“I’ll go. It’s my turn to put the brat down anyway.” he spoke softly, you turned around a small smile on your face pressing a gentle kiss to his lips running your fingers down his muscular arms the fabric of his night shirt creasing beneath your touch pulling away to press another kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” you yawned not having tonne told twice, stumbling back to bed you wrapped yourself back into the covers falling back into a deep sleep the moment you made contact with the mattress. Levi watched you for a moment, you hadn’t slept properly in days you had always taken it upon yourself to tend to the baby letting your husband get the extra few minutes of rest and this time Levi wanted to be the one to coo his baby to sleep.

In all honesty he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed with the nurturing side of parent hood. He was entirely prepared to protect his family and help his daughter with life skills, but no one could have prepared him for the constant attention and affection a baby needed, he hadn’t known that experience himself. His own memories of his mother were foggy, so foggy he didn’t even know they could be classed as memories. His father, well his father he didn’t even know, which now he realised did not help when it came to being a father himself. He had nobody with experience in child care he could ask for help, no role models to turn to. And so like always he would have to figure it out for himself.

He moved quietly from his bedroom through the office and to the second door where his daughters screams were still resonating from. Carefully he opened the door, cringing slightly at the volume of sound his spawn emitted as he neared the wooden crib where the tint baby lay covered by a green blanket with the wings of freedom embroidered onto it, a gift from Erwin.

Kuchel’s room had once been his private living room, he had rarely used it and didn’t mind giving it up for his daughter. In one corner of the room was her crib, beautifully crafted from oak wood with small carvings of ivy in the legs of the tiny bed. Hanging from the ceiling was a mobile with carved wooden horses that the 104th scouts hand made for her, some where a little misshapen from where the less talented members of the 104th had attempted and failed to define the horses shape. He assumed it was Eren and Jean who had screwed up theirs the most, the two “horses” each boy had made seemed to resemble…well nothing. They both just resembled a round blob shape, with five long rectangles jutting out from the bottom. He assumed one of those rectangles was supposed to be a tail and the other four legs, he had thanked them but had then tried to throw it away only stopping when you scolded him and told him it was the thought that counted, it didn’t matter that it was hideous. It was shame though because some of the horses had turned out pretty good, he assumed the best one was Mikasa’s. Ackermans has always been handy with knives.

The walls of the nursery were left bare revealing the huge stones that made up the castle, however huge emerald banners with the scout badge hung from the walls adding a certain warmth. There was one thing Levi had kept from his lounge room and that was a huge red leather arm chair that currently sat by the fireplace where the embers were still alight keeping the room warm enough for the baby who was still in the middle of her tantrum, her whines had quieted upon her father’s presence though.

“All right brat what do you want?” Levi sighed reaching down into the crib, his rough hands gently wrapping around her tiny body, her screaming having died down at the sight of him. He wrapped the blanket securely around her hugging her protectively into his chest, her doll like hands reaching up to grasp his white bed shirt pulling it gently as Levi backed up into the arm chair that resided by the small fireplace the sparks of golden light spitting slightly as they bounced over the charred soot.

Positioning the baby so she was nestled snugly into his arms, Levi let his body relax into the leather of the chair as he gently rocked his arms back and forward the way you had shown him. His daughter looked up at him with huge (y/e/c) eyes, a mop of thick black hair on her head that she unmistakably inheritted from her father, she had quite a lot of it for a recently new born but she got that from you. Her lips were like rosebuds tiny and a deep red, her skin pale and smooth to the touch, he admitted she was quite runty resembling his own malnourished state in the underground as an infant, not as severe but still abnormally small he assumed she got that from him which he wasn’t pleased about. For a baby she was actually quite thin and it scared him slightly that she wasn’t eating enough, but she must have been healthy to be able to scream at three in the morning every day, so he figured he didn’t have much to worry about.

“You really are quite a chore aren’t you?” Levi mumbled as his child stared back at him blinking innocently “you’ll probably be as full of life as your mother, I just hope you don’t get into as much trouble as her.”

He exhaled resting his head on the back of the arm chair closing his eyes as he continued to ever so gently bounce the baby up and down, but she didn’t seem to want to go back to sleep yet much to the disappointment of her father. Instead she resided to squirm in her blankets her tiny feet kicking Levi’s arm, pounding against his wrist. Reopening his eyes he stared down as his daughter continued to pummel him with her feet, he raised an eyebrow a scoff of amusement shaking his body as he pulled the blanket back over her exposed legs.

“Hm, you’re a fighter already. That’s reassuring, means you might be able to stay alive in this waking nightmare we live in. It’s not all bad though, if I managed to meet someone like your mother how shitty can this place really be?” he breathed his mind taking him back to when he had first met you.

You had been new cadet that had somehow caught his attention with your advanced skills, quick wit and stunning looks it hadn’t taken long before you had managed to befriend him and eventually fall in love. The rest was history really, the wedding came four years later and you had been happily married since, like any relationship it had it’s bad moments of conflict over jealousy or different opinions but you had both stayed strong. Levi would always remember the way his heart seemed to flutter every time he saw you, a soft smile crept onto his face as his mind resurfaced the moments he had stolen with you. His train of thought was interrupted by another kick from the unruly child, she continued to gaze up at him as if asking him to carry on speaking. Did she find his voice calming? Maybe he wasn’t so horrible at parenting as he had led himself to believe.

“Alright Kuchel.” he yawned moving his hand so one was securing her head, the other supporting her body his thumbs rubbing back and forth over her head and back “what do you want to hear about? Your mother? I’m telling you brat this world isn’t pretty but if you’re anything like her you’ll find the beauty in everything. She has the most amazing smile you know, but don’t let that fool you she’s actually quite intimidating when she’s in uniform, very skilled too so don’t piss her off I’ve made that mistake before. As stubborn as she is she won’t hesitate to stand up for what she believes in, she almost got excluded more times then she’s killed titans but Erwin always looked out for her, he’ll look out for you too. If you end up half as good as your mother Kuchel, I know that I’ve not failed you.”

The room was quiet, the heat from the remaining embers of the fire that had burned there before provided Levi some warmth as he rocked back and forwards his own eyes beginning to grow weary. Kuchel released another small sob and he opened his eyes again.

Her name, Kuchel, had actually been your choice and it had pleased him beyond belief to name his daughter after his mother, he had chosen her middle name Isabel in memory of his fallen friend. He only hoped this Kuchel wouldn’t follow in the footsteps of the previous one, he wanted his daughter to have everything he was deprived of as a child, he would never push his he into the scouts if she didn’t want to, hoping she would join on her own free will unlike the way he had been forced to. Of course it was highly likely she would sport the wings of freedom on her back like her parents when she came of age, Levi would do his best to provide her with everything he knew to insure her safety outside the walls.

It had scared him deeply when you had first told him you were pregnant, you had both been married for three years so it wasn’t as if you were newly weds still developing the marriage, but he still didn’t quite know how to deal with it. Looking back now he realised he could have dealt with it so much better, at first he had told you that he needed space to gather his thoughts and by that he meant go out alone to cut down titans. He hadn’t wanted a child, the world was too cruel to bring a new life into nothing it had to offer would be good enough for it, he was perfectly happy just you and him without the extra baggage of looking after a child. It would get in the way of your work, you would have to miss months of training and your skill set would grow rusty which could mean death when out in the field and he couldn’t risk that, he knew you wouldn’t stay at home and become a sort of housewife. No, the Survey Corps was your life and you wouldn’t give it up. Not only that but having a baby was a huge responsibility that he wasn’t sure he could live up to, he would probably fuck his child up some way or another and he wasn’t good with kids he often avoided them if he could, they were grubby and loud.

But then other thoughts had crossed his mind as he slashed the back of a titan’s neck sending it crashing to the floor before moving on to the next one, whizzing through the air his blades covered in steaming blood. These thoughts his mind gave him were more positive, they probably should have been the first ones he had thought of upon hearing the news. His mind reminded him that this wasn’t just any child, it would be his and most importantly yours too and that it was unfair to be angry at the outcome of one fateful night of intimacy between you and him, the brat growing inside you was equally his and apart of him began to grow elated at the thought of meeting his own flesh and blood, getting to raise it and have something other then his wife to love and love him back. And in those moments of slicing lumbering brutes Levi Ackerman had decided he would happily become a father. And now he sat, fifteen months later, the beautiful bundle cradled in his arms, he had never loved something so fiercely in his life apart from you. But it was a different love, of course it was but he knew he doted over you even more for giving him this gift, this life he had helped bring into the world. He had never even seen himself living to adult hood in the underground, so to be sat with his own baby and a golden wedding ring glinting on his finger was overwhelming. As soon as Kuchel had been welcomed into his life he knew he would set it down for the infant at any time even if it meant dire consequences for himself.

As he broke away from his thoughts, his eyes caught sight of the doll that sat on the shelf above the cot. It was dressed in scout attire, a brown ponytail on its head. it was a gift from Hange, and “coincidentally” resembled the scientist quite well. She had originally wanted to give Kuchel a microscope which Levi had down right refused, there was no way his baby girl was playing with one of Hange’s microscopes, he didn’t know where it had been, he could name countless reasons why it was an unsuitable gift for a baby. Of course the main one being he didn’t want Kuchel to become like Hange. He wouldn’t be able to cope with two of them. The world had enough problems.

“I haven’t told you much about your four eyed aunt have I?” he mused reaching a finger up to brush against her cheek, she gurgled happily and reached a chubby fist up to grasp around his finger, he froze momentarily his eyes widening as her petite fingers closed around his finger before he let out a satisfied hum continuing “she’s probably the most abnormal creature to walk this Earth and while she’s a constant headache in battle and out I must admit her intelligence is something to admire. Don’t tell her I said that. Maybe when your older I’ll allow her to teach you some things your mother and I can’t, that’s a huge fucking maybe.”

He wished that Isabel and Farlan could see him now. They would have been the best aunt and uncle, he wished a lot of people could be here to see this miracle. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, his mother heck even Kenny just to prove that he had in fact “grown some.” But he was happy that you were beside him, to cherish your daughter and donate all your affection onto. He didn’t know what he had been so afraid of before, it really wasn’t the worst thing to have happened to him.

“There are some people I wish could have met you. Isabel and Petra would have probably snatched you away any chance they got.” he exhaled in laughter imagining his friends bickering over who got to hold his runt first, he bit his lip as he thought back to his mother. He hadn’t known her well enough to really know what she would be doing with her granddaughter but he knew she would have loved her “your great uncle is a piece of work though so I suppose I should keep him away from you and your mother for now. But you can look after yourself I guess. I already like that about you. You’re grandmother I’m afraid to say I don’t know too much about, but I know she would have adored you.”

Kuchel released a happy gurgle, Levi’s lips curving into a deeper smile as he continued to slowly rock back and forth, his hair falling infront if his eyes. He had hoped Kuchel would turn out more like you then him, but it seemed she was a good mix of both and that didn’t bother him. Maybe there were somethings about him worth inheriting.

Levi kept his finger steady as Kuchel kept her hand on it giving it a gentle squeeze, her inquisitive eyes softly beginning to close as her breathing became steady, the grip she had on his finger began to loosen. The captain felt a growing warmth spread from his chest throughout his body, his face no longer resembling its usual scowl, his eyes bright with fatherly love as he stared down at his sleeping baby. Slowly so as not to wake her, he leaned down bringing her up so his lips met her fluffy head as he pressed a kiss to her the soft strands of hair, leaving a slightly damp mark where his affectionate action had been placed.

“I’ll look after you Kuchel I promise you, so will your mother. We both love you brat don’t you forget it.” he muttered his own eyes slowly closing as sleep tempered him to pass into the realm of dream “we love you so damn much.”

…

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you reawoke, it still must have been early as the sun had not fully risen but the birds still sang outside your window. You yawned stretching rolling over to see that the space beside you was empty, had Levi not come back to bed? Or did he leave early?

You decided it was probably best to to see if Kuchel was ok. Still half asleep you stumbled towards the bedroom door, opening it and following Levi’s path from last night into your daughters bedroom closing the door quietly behind you. The sight before you almost made your heart melt, the breath hitching in your throat slowly leaning against the wall biting the bottom of your lip to suppress a growing smile as your stomach erupted with joyful twists, your chest swelling with adoration.

In the arm chair by the fire place sat Levi, deep asleep his head resting in his hand as his elbow was propped on the arm of the chair, his chest falling and rising a light snore escaping his lip, his shaggy black hair falling over his closed eyes and his bed shirt slightly ruffled. In his arms was Kuchel, snuggled against his toned stomach wrapped like a present in the jade fabric of Erwin’s blanket, one of her tiny fists clasped around the sleeve of Levi’s shirt, the other hand still loosely round his finger her doll like body squirming slightly as her father released a contempt sigh, humanities strongest had never looked so peaceful as he slumbered with his baby daughter held lovingly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
